yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Nikiforov/Gallery
Anime victornikiforov.PNG VK3.png ダーリング.PNG VK1.jpg VK2.jpg The_winner_of_Sochi_Gran_Pri.png Victor_is_live_legend.png World_Cup_Tokyo_Yoyogi.png Interview_with_Victor.png Young VN.png Tumblr oeum0aqhPv1vi129zo2 400.png Victor_watch_Katsuki's_video.png When Everything have started.png Yes Viktor.png Viktor sleeping EP2.png Victor_talk_to_Yuri.png Viktor wave EP2.png Viktor ep 2.jpg|Hasetsu Castle Episode_2_anime.png A_wish_of_Yuri_Plisetsky.png YK EP2 k.jpg YK EP2 a.jpg VNYP EP2 a.jpg VN EP2 r.jpg VN EP2 q.jpg VN EP2 p.jpg VN EP2 o.jpg VN EP2 n.jpg VN EP2 m.jpg VN EP2 l.jpg VN EP2 k.jpg VN EP2 j.jpg VN EP2 i.jpg VN EP2 g.jpg VN EP2 f.jpg VN EP2 e.jpg VN EP2 d.jpg VN EP2 c.jpg VN EP2 b.jpg VN EP2 a.jpg VK EP2 h.jpg VN poster ep 2.png Ep2viktor1.PNG Ep2viktoryuuriminako.PNG Ep2 yowamushi viktor.PNG Yurio Yuri Viktor EP3.png Vn2 ep3.PNG vn ep3.PNG Yn3 ep3.PNG Yp yk vn ep3.PNG YKVN.png だいすきだよヴィクトル.PNG Hot_springs_on_ice_-_Yuri_vs._Yuri.png Episode_3_anime.png Yk vn ep3.PNG Yk vn2 ep3.PNG Yuri-on-ice-episode-3.jpg Viktor jealous.png Victor_likes_Yuri's_song.png Trip_to_the_ocean.png Ayyyyyyyy.png Episode_4_anime.png OMG OMG.png Victor_hugs_Yuri.png SEDUCE ME WITH ALL YOU GOT.png DANCE LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME.png AJRKJFHJS'.png AAAA ADA YURIIABJDKA.png PROUD OF YURI.png NOW HUG.png Yuri_and_Victor_go_to_Chine.png Company_of_friends.png Provocative_photo_from_Phichit.png Giacometti_with_Victor.png EP6 VNYK.png |"Don't put your eyes away from me" Yuri,_Victor,_Phichit_&_Guang.png Ep6viktorchriscoach.PNG Ep6viktor6.PNG Ep6viktor5.PNG Ep6viktor4.PNG Ep6viktor3.PNG Ep6viktor2.PNG Ep6viktor1.PNG Ep6georgiyakovviktor1.PNG Ep6me.PNG Ep6 tfw.PNG Ep6 when bae wants the succ but u in a bad mood.PNG Mof7L86qoSg.jpg 6qCwQB1RJmw.jpg 4dfcbWw1X_M.jpg 6gnW9h56DNA.jpg Viktor sweetly gazing at yuuri EP7.png Viktor hand on chin EP7.png Viktor in Europe.jpg |"See you in the World Championships" HE JUST SO.png Viktor clogs the ears of Yuuri.png Viclear bomb.png CANON II.png |Victor kissing Yuuri Viktor and Yuuri.png hnnnnnnghghg.png YURRRIIIIIIIII.png |Victor surprised by Yuuri, with his quadruple flip: which is Victor's signature movement Ep7youngviktor.PNG Ep7viktuuri8.PNG Ep7viktuuri7.PNG Ep7viktuuri6.PNG Ep7viktuuri5.PNG Ep7viktuuri4.PNG Ep7viktuuri3.PNG Ep7viktuuri2.PNG Ep7viktuuri1.PNG Ep7viktorcelestinoyakov1.PNG Ep7viktor8.PNG Ep7viktor7.PNG Ep7viktor6.PNG Ep7viktor5.PNG Ep7viktor4.PNG Ep7viktor3.PNG Ep7viktor2.PNG Ep7viktor1.PNG Viktor&Lilia&Yakov&Yurio.jpg Yakov episode 8.jpg VN YK ep8.png Yuri and Viktor.jpg Katsuki_Yuri_and_Viktor.jpg Viktor (Viktor).jpg WHSILKDNKNDA.png Kdshkajbfkabka.png hvjhgvjhlk.png VK EP9a.jpg ep9airport.PNG ep9airport2.PNG ep9airport3.PNG ep9airport4.PNG mwah.PNG|Viktor kisses Yuuri's hand. VN ep 10 1.jpg Yuri Viktor 10.jpg Yuri and Viktor ep 10.jpg Yuri Viktor Yurio Christophe.jpg Yurio and Viktor ep 10.jpg Yurio Viktor Yuri.jpg Yuri_and_Viktor_episode_10.jpg Ep10viktor.PNG Judgement day.PNG Same.PNG Ep10leavig.PNG Ep10viktor8.PNG Ep10viktor9.PNG Ep10viktoryurio.PNG Ep10viktoryurio2 DRAG HA.PNG Ep10viktor10.PNG Ep10viktor7.PNG Ep10phichitviktuuri.PNG Ep10viktuuri12.PNG ME TOO.PNG Ep10viktuuri9.PNG Ep10viktor6.PNG Ep10viktor5.PNG Ep10viktor4.PNG Ep10viktor3.PNG Ep10viktor2.PNG Wahsfjlksdf.PNG Ep10otabekviktorchris.PNG Epcupofchina.PNG Ep10viktuuri6.PNG Ep10viktuuri5.PNG Ep10viktuuri4.PNG Ep10viktuuri3.PNG Ep10viktuuri2.PNG Ep10viktuuri.PNG Ep10viktuuri7.PNG Ep10viktuuri8.PNG Ep10viktorchrisyuuri.PNG Ep10viktorchris.PNG Ep10viktorchris2.PNG Yuuri&viktor.jpg Viktor yuuri ep 10.jpg Viktor yuuri 02 ep 10.jpg Danceoff1 ep10.jpg YK Episode 11.png Yuuri with Viktor episode 11.png Viktor blushing.jpg Viktor with Yuuri episode 11.png Viktor Yuuri hug.png Ep11youngviktor1.PNG Viktor with long hair.png Viktor Yuuri ep 11.png Viktor Yuuri episode 11.png Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri.png Viktor Yuuri.png Yuuri seeing Viktor.png Yuuri thinking.png Viktor after his shower.png Yuuri and Viktor seeing the others skaters.png Same otabek.PNG Ep11viktuurikissandcry.PNG Ep11viktor12.PNG Ep11viktor11.PNG Ep11viktor8.PNG Ep11viktor6.PNG Ep11viktor5.PNG Ep11sarayuuriviktor.PNG Ep11OHmanviktor.PNG Ep11viktormaccia.PNG Ep11viktormaccia2.PNG Ep11 Victor&Yuuri.jpg Ep12pvviktuuri.PNG Ep12pvviktuuri2.PNG VN YK ep 12 3.png VN YK ep 12 2.png VN YK ep 12 1.png VK crying ep 12.jpg VN crying ep 12 2.png VN ep 12 1.png Ep12 thats love.PNG VN ep 12 3.png Ep12viktor11.PNG Ep12viktor10.PNG Ep12viktor9.PNG Ep12viktor8.PNG Ep12viktor7.PNG Ep12viktor6.PNG Ep12viktor5.PNG Ep12viktuuri14.PNG Ep12viktuuri13.PNG Ep12viktuuri12.PNG Ep12viktuuri11.PNG Ep12viktuuri10.PNG Ep12viktuuri9.PNG Ep12viktuuri8.PNG Ep12viktuuri7.PNG Ep12viktuuri6.PNG Ep12viktuuri5.PNG Ep12viktuuri3.PNG Ep12viktuuri2.PNG Ep12viktuuri1.PNG Ep12viktor23.PNG yuuri_viktor_pair_skate_end_credits.png Ep12viktor12.PNG Ep12viktor13.PNG Ep12viktor14.PNG Ep12viktor16.PNG Ep12viktor17.PNG Ep12viktor21.PNG Ep12viktor22.PNG Ep12viktor19.PNG Ep12viktor18.PNG Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 9.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 8.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 7.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 6.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 5.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 4.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 3.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 2.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice.png Yuuri viktor pair skate end credits.png Yuuri and Viktor on the ice 9.jpg Viktor and Yuuri ep 12.jpg Gifs 0d9962b56d97c4bb56586467865a9bfde3c31e53 hq.gif VIKTORKISSEDYURI.gif GIF 20161117 105252.gif Yuri x viktor.gif Yuri x viktor 2.gif gif1.gif Viktor crying.gif Viktor gif episode 12.gif Yuuri and Viktor dancing on the ice.gif Official Sketches ViktorOS.jpg Victor's Outfit OS.jpeg victornkfvOS.jpg Other Victor Profile.jpg VictorNChara.png victor nikiforov.png Btn VN.png YuuriK viktor.png Official YKVNYP.jpg Official VKYK 1.jpg Official YKVNYP 1.png AnimediaDec2016.jpg|Animedia December 2016 Poster Preview w4AH6dCnP5o.jpg|link=http://yurionice.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor_Nikiforov/Gallery EmowQ46Umjs.jpg x7Ol_zmwwqs.jpg Victor and Yuri.jpg Victor&Yuri&Yurio.jpg DVD Cover.jpg Cover for Otomedia.png YK VN YP official.png VN YK YP Monthly Pash.jpg THE DREAM.jpg|https://twitter.com/yurionice_PR/status/809686964836306945 Yuuri, Yuri and Viktor Spoon.png Custom skates Viktor.png Icons ViktorN.png Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries